Thunderian royal family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Thundercats 2011 AU.


Chapter 1

Claudius and Leona were a beloved king and queen of Thundera. They loved each other very much. Today they were out and about. Leona saw something that caught her eye. A mother cat was carrying her baby. "Hello your majesties," the woman said.

"What cute little cub," Leona said.

"Thank you my queen," the lady said. "I'm telling with my sweet little third cub now here my life couldn't be more complete," she said.

"That's good to here," Claudius said.

"I know, I hope my husband serves you well sire," the lady said.

"I know he will, because he has something specail in Thundera to protect his family," Claudius said.

The couple headed back to the palace a bit later. "Claudius I've been thinking isn't it about time we start a family of our own?" Leona said.

'Are you saying it's about time we had a cub?" Claudius asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

"Well let's talk about it," Claudius said.

After some discussion they decided to have a baby. But after a few years no luck."It's all because of me we can't have a baby," Leona said.

"Nonsense my queen we can't force nature." Claudius said. Claudius didn't know what to do he had to cheer Leona up, but how? "Well Claudius might I suggest getting her something to take care of?" Jaga said.

"That sounds like a great idea her birthday is coming up and she told me she wanted a pet since she was little." Claudius said. So Claudius went out to go look for the perfect pet. He found a family he knew who's pet a cat like creature that they found recently had a litter of kittens. His friend said the kittens were now old enough to go to new homes.

Claudius looked at all the kittens. He found one that was affection and gentle. He was the perfect one. "I hope she likes him," Claudius said after paying for him.

Claudius tied a big red bow around the kitten's neck. "You are the perfect birthday present for my wife." he said.

The next day the queen was awake and saw Claudius come in. He came up to her with a box. "Happy birthday my love," he said.

"Oh thank you, is it the dress I was admiring the the one with ribbon?" she asked. Then the kitten poked it's head out when she opened.

"Well he's got ribbon," Claudius said.

Leona picked the kitten up.

"Do you like you him Leona?" Claudius asked.

"I love him," Leona said. "He's perfect," she said.

Leona named him Snarf. Snarf followed Leona and Claudius around. At night Snarf curled up in bed with them.

A few weeks later they saw one of their tiger friend's the one named Caspin come in he was holding a cub. "My friends the tiger clan's mountain home has become dangerous because of a monster we call the Fangstire, his parents were killed. I can't risk the late chief's son's life, so take care of him until his is 19. If he asks any questions tell him the truth. I don't know what to do please take care of him," Caspin said. "His name is Tygra," he said.

"Don't worry Caspin we will," Leona said.

They had a nursery already done up just in case they had a baby. Now they had to raise their friends son as their own. Now they had to mourn for a loss of two good friends.

The couple took good care of Tygra. "You are so cute," Leona said holding him close. Tygra giggled and touched her face.

"Mama," he said.

"Aw, how sweet," Leona said.

Snarf liked Tygra often licking his face and rubbing against him. Tygra liked Snarf as well petting him and hugging him.

Tygra continued to grow. Soon he was toddling all over the place. Leona loved giving Tygra his bath. Tygra giggled as Leona washed him up. "You are nice and clean now Tygra," Leona said.

"Mommy!" Tygra said.

Leona smiled and kissed Tygra goodnight. "Okay now Tygra is in bed, we have sometime to ourselves," Leona said.

"Yes and I know how I want to spend it," Claudius said playfully growling.

"Claudius," she said laughing.

A few months later they had some big news. "We have some exciting news Tygra," Claudius said.

"What is it?" Tygra asked. "Is it something special?" he asked.

"It's something very specail," Leona said touching her middle which was starting to get big and round. "I'm going to have a baby," she said.

"A baby?' Tygra asked sounding all excited.

"Yes," Leona said.

"I will have a brother or sister?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Leona said.

"Will he or she play with me when they come?" Tygra asked.

"No, sweetie it will be a long time before the baby will be able to play with you," Leona said.

"Why?" Tygra asked.

"Because babies can't do much for themselves." Leona said.

"Oh," Tygra said.

Soon the royal baby would be born.


End file.
